


Sweet reward

by Genet



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Teasing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genet/pseuds/Genet
Summary: Ghirahim eagerly waits for his sweet reward from his master.Perhaps this time they might do it... softly. (Ok idk how to write summaries)Also please ignore possible grammar errors etc. English is not my native language.
Relationships: Demise & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Demise/Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sweet reward

The evening sun shined beautifully through the falling ash that floated in the air in the slight purple color. Ghirahim always thought the sky was beautiful in the dark realm. The sun wasn't disgustingly bright as in the human world. And the color of the sky was aesthetically gorgeous. 

Ghirahim swirled the liquid in his glass for a moment and then lifted the glass up to his lips for a sip. The bitter taste of red wine made a shiver go through his back. The demon gave his white lips a lick and put the glass down on the small table next to his chair. The view was beautiful, the drink he was enjoying delicious and his master would be back soon.  
The spirit let out a small sigh and pressed his fingertips together and his lips curved up into a smile. One would think Ghirahim was planning something very sinister but he was actually just very eager. Excited even. He had fulfilled every single task he was given by his master, while master himself had to leave the palace for a couple of days. Everything was in order and the palace was all tidied up. Ghirahim had even prepared the bedroom for tonight.  
Yes tonight. He was extremely excited about what the two would do later. His master, Demise, had promised him that for his extremely great work he would be rewarded. And the reward? Ghirahim bit his lower lip and took the wine glass to his lips again to relieve his thirst.

The two of them fucked a lot for sure, but that was raw and rough. There would be blood on the sheets, and bitemarks and scratches all over his body. Ghirahim didn't mind that all. He actually loved it. But sometimes, when he does really good at his duties, he gets even better as a reward. He gets affection and passion. He gets something he and his master do not dare to talk about. Demons aren't supposed to be soft, and they don't do 'love making'. They fuck. But Demise promised Ghirahim that secretive passion if he did extremely good and he had a feeling today would be one of those days.

Another sip from the glass and a lick followed. Ghirahim grabbed the hand rest and sighed till suddenly he felt his senses tingling. The bond between him and his master was alarming. Master was home!  
Ghirahim almost jumped from the chair and rushed back inside from the balcony and then headed downstairs. As he sensed, his master was back with a herd of minions on his side. 

Ghirahim quickly fell to his other knee to bow at his master. ”Welcome back my lord. I hope the trip went well,” he hummed trying not to sound too excited of seeing him again.

”It was alright,” the demon king answered with a tired groan. He gave his small minions a wave to get back to their usual tasks to leave the two demons alone.

”Now how about your missions and tasks in the Dark realm...”.

”Everything went smoothly! I have maps for the overworld prepared and ready, potions have been made and I even have one hostage from the surface tortured and almost ready to talk. I made sure not to toy with him too much so you can give him the last push!” Ghirahim explained proudly. He had done an excellent job at his tasks as always. Nothing but best for his master who gave a small crisp hum as a reply and stomped towards the chairs which surprised the smaller demon a little. He had expected a bit more feedback on his work but his master seemed more quieter. More agreeable. Usually, when Ghirahim explained about his work, Demise would always find things to critique and improve. But not this time.  
Ghirahim tried to control his smile. Master must think he did an excellent job as he should.

”I have also made sure you have a full bottle of sake ready in your room as well as your tobacco and pipe,” the small spirit explained as he followed Demise on his side. 

”Good now go get my dinner,” Demise said as he went to his room and closed the door in front of Ghirahim. He wondered if his master remembered the promise he gave. Maybe since it wasn't as important to him as it was to Ghirahim, master chose to forget it so he wouldn't have to do it. The demon gave out a small sigh and told his master, he would be back shortly.

***

The purple sky had turned much darker since the dark realm's sun had now fully set down. Calling it ”sun” was perhaps an exaggeration if you compared it to the sun in the human world. On days the sky would look orange as if the sun was constantly setting. The dark clouds and ash gave it a nice contrast. When the sun actually set, the whole place would fall into complete darkness the only light sources being the small fiery sparks among the ash and the candles from the palace.

Ghirahim took the last big huff from his pipe into his lungs and then blew out the smoke to the dark sky. He pulled the tobacco tray closer and tapped the pipe with his slender finger to dump the ash on the tray. It was time to head inside and get ready for bed.  
The demon showered, brushed his teeth and washed his face, hoping his master would call him to the master bedroom. But there was no summon. It was quiet. Ghirahim took a small towel and patted his face dry feeling bitter. They haven't even fucked yet. He was prepared for his master to break his promise on the gentle love-making, but he expected them to still fuck.

The pillow felt so soft and comfortable after the tiring day. Ghirahim turned on his side and pulled a silk blanket over his half naked body. If he waited for a moment maybe his master would still call him to the other bedroom. The demon crossed his arms and left the table lamp on in hopes of the invite but the only thing he could hear was the wild noises coming from outside in the dark forest. The noises were comforting and they slowly drifted Ghirahim to a deep sleep. 

In his dream he was fighting in a battle when suddenly strange magic surrounded him, blinding him. But no matter how much he wanted, he couldn't resist. Everything was dark and he felt something touch his wrists. Whatever was touching him on his wrists, tightened the grip on him. Why couldn't he move and resist!? What was happening!?

”Ghirahim,” the demon heard a familiar voice calling for him. It took him a moment to realize the voice wasn't from his dream. And the voice belonged to no other than his master.

”M-master? What is this?” Ghirahim asked, still dizzy from the dream to completely wake up.

”I promised you, didn't I? Or did you forget?” Demise purred to the other's ear and took his big hands to the sword's bare chest and rubbed it softly, making Ghirahim realize he had been completely stripped down in his sleep. His wrists were tied to the bedhead and his eyes were blindfolded. For being such a big creature, Demise sure knew how to move without alarming his minions. Even Ghirahim didn’t wake up from his sleep.

”A-ah... I didn't... I thought,” Ghirahim flinched a bit when the big hands were now rubbing his nipples but continued his explanation.

”I thought you didn't want to do it this way. In my way”. Saying it out loud made Ghirahim a bit embarrassed since he made it sound as being soft was ”his way to fuck”, but there wasn't time to correct himself.

”A promise is a promise and you deserve it,” Demise said leaning down to kiss his minion's pale chest. That made the smaller one let out a soft sigh and tilt his head back. The kisses continued all over his chest, his nipples and lastly stomach. The sensation was something Ghirahim hadn't felt in a long time. His master was being slow and gentle. Every small touch made shivers go down his spine and made him get goosebumps.

”I ah.... thank you” Ghirahim said when suddenly he left his master's lips against his. A kiss! Ghirahim felt his heart almost in his throat. It felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. The smaller demon returned the kiss without hesitation and the two were soon passionately kissing. Ghirahim tried to wrap his arms around his master, but the ropes around his wrists prevented that and he let out a small frustrated moan. This made Demise chuckle softly.

”I promised we'd do it slow and soft, but I still plan to tease you,” The demon king said and gave Ghirahim's ear a lick and then a small bite.

”Of course... if you really don't like this, you are able to free yourself. This is a reward after all”.

”N-no! I won't. I won't free myself so... please... continue,” Ghirahim muttered out, his ears red from the teasing.

”As you wish, my little blade,” the bigger demon said and kissed Ghirahim's neck. The smaller demon had no choice but to lay there to be touched. He was kind of upset for not seeing his gorgeous master, but everytime he was touched, it would leave a tingling feeling. He couldn't predict where he would be touched and how. Another kiss to his chest and then he felt Demise's rough tongue licking his lower stomach. The tongue traveled across his torso to his nipples that were now all hard and ready to be teased with.

”Ah!” Ghirahim whined out. His master sucked and licked on the small nip making Ghirahim tremble and squirm. He crossed his legs for a moment trying to hide his excitement but Demise grabbed him from his knees and spread his legs open.

”Oh don't be shy. I want to see how you enjoy this”

”Ah... sorry master,” Ghirahim muttered and bit his lower lip.

Demise laughed a bit and leaned down to kiss Ghirahim's cock and then proceeded to lick it with his rough tongue. This made Ghirahim squirm and pant even harder. He let out frustrated whine on every lick and his hard dick was twitching begging to be touched more.

”Well...? Are you enjoying yourself?” Demise chuckled and kissed his servant once again, Ghirahim moaning in his mouth and slightly nodding his head.

”Good,” The demon king said and then pulled away from Ghirahim who tried to pull himself as far from the bed to get closer to his master but the ropes on his wrists held him down on the spot.

”Are those in a way? Let me help you,” Demise said and gently took off the ropes. The sword spirit let out a relieved sigh but he soon was turned on his stomach and he felt his arms being tied up behind his back.

”I thought we were not going to use too much bondage this time,” Ghirahim said pouting.

”Oh don't worry about it. Worry more about this” Demise said and gave Ghirahim’s bare ass a small slap.

”Please master... touch me more...” Ghirahim begged a slight blush on his cheeks. His master's smile widened into a big smirk and he let out a low chuckle.

”Of course, my blade,” He said and spread the sword spirit's asscheeks with his left hand and soon poured cold liquid on it with his other hand. Ghirahim moaned slightly and clenched his cheeks from the shock. He felt a big finger rub him between the cheeks, circling his hole. He swallowed slightly and stopped squirming as if preparing what would come next. And soon enough he felt the finger entering him inside in one go. 

”Ah! M-master!” Ghirahim panted out, his cock pulsing, dripping precum on the sheets begging to be touched more, but Demise's full attention was somewhere else. The finger was pulled out and soon pushed back in a couple times before another finger was added. Ghirahim tilted his head back and let out an even bigger moan. His arms behind his back trembled. It felt weird not to be able to touch his master or even see him.  
Third finger found itself in and Ghirahim cried out for his master.

”Mh! Master! The ropes... the blindfold,” he moaned out and without complaining Demise let Ghirahim's arms free and removed his blindfold.  
The demon sword blinked a couple of times to get used to the feeling and he then turned around to look at his master.

”Master I...” Ghirahim murmured but then crawled to his knees and leaned forward to kiss his big master. This time wrapping his arms around him. He expected to be shoven off from the kiss and hug but Demise pulled him closer into his arms.

”I... please I want you to fuck me...” Ghirahim managed to breath out after the kiss. And sure enough Demise gently pushed him down on his back again. His legs were spread and his knees were pushed over his shoulders, giving his master the perfect view.  
Demise crawled on top of Ghirahim, hovering his big body over him. But the demon king did plan to tease the other one a little bit before giving him what he wanted. Demise took off his waist cloth and leaned down, rubbing his huge cock against Ghirahim's, the lube making wet noises between them. Demise then grinded his hard member against the other's twitching asshole that was aching to be filled.  
”Master you are so mean...” Ghirahim pouted and the other laughed. Without a word he finally pushed himself in, the sword's eyes shot wide open and his mouth hung open gasping for air.  
No preparation ever made Ghirahim fully prepared for the massive member his master possessed. And he never wanted to get used to it. He wanted the tingling sensation in his stomach everytime, as if his master's cock could reach that far inside him.  
Ghirahim was immediately moaning from every push his master did. Making sure everyone in the palace knew what the two were doing. Demise rolled his hips in a sweet rhythm, pulling and pushing back inside, hitting the sweetest spots inside. The small demon panted heavily and wrapped his arms around his master as well as he could, but his master was too big. His master pulled his hips away for a moment then pushed himself back in fast and hard with his full bodyweight and Ghirahim mewled as he was squeezed against the bed. He was on his master's mercy.

The demon king chuckled for the beautiful view of seeing his servant enjoying himself so much. He let Ghirahim put his knees down again and wrapped his arms behind the other's back before lifting him to sit on the lap. The sword spirit let out a moan as the cock inside him shifted a bit as he changed position but then let out a big cry when Demise pushed him down on it again.  
”It's time for the payback of the nice things I did to you. Now you have to work,” Demise purred in Ghirahim's twitching ear. He leaned back and just watched Ghirahim and what he would do next. After catching his breath, he knew what to do. Slowly he started to bounce on the cock in steady rhythm, moaning his master's name. His dick was twitching and bouncing with him. He needed it to be touched so he slowly slid his arm down and started to stroke himself while he rolled his hips. Demise raised a brow but he did not stop Ghirahim from touching himself. He just enjoyed the erotic performance his servant was doing for him. His servant stood on his knees and then slammed himself back down, the cocks tip hitting the sweet stop inside and Ghirahim let out a cry again.

”A-ah! Fuck!” Ghirahim cursed trembling. He took some support with his other hand, not to fall from the lap from the orgasm. His cum was dripping down from his twitching cock on his hand and down on Demise's stomach. His ass milking on the cock inside that made the other groan a bit. The small demon closed his eyes, sighing and panting.  
”Did that feel good, my little sword?” Demise asked and Ghirahim nodded.  
”Yes... It was amazing...”.  
The demon king smiled and put his big hands on Ghirahim's hips and lifted him up. This made the smaller one gasp a bit. His ass was still clenching and sensitive, but that didn't stop Demise lifting his servant up and slamming him down on his cock.

”A-aH!” Ghirahim screamed out and threw his head back. Demise was now roughly lifting him up and pushing him down from his hips.  
”Fuck... keep milking that cock! Take every drop!” Demise growled and thrusted a couple of hard thrusts before letting a bit louder groan. The claws from his hand had scratched small scars on Ghirahim's hips, but he didn't mind at all. His mind was somewhere else. When Demise pulled him from the cock he let out a soft sigh from pleasure and the hot cum dripped down his ass onto the bed sheets. 

Trying to steady his breathing, Ghirahim slowly took his arms and wrapped around his master and leaned in to kiss him again.

“That was amazing, master! Thank you!”

“Don’t get used to it”


End file.
